


Happy birth... o'fuck

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Nipple Play, sub/dom
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story in czech language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy birth... o'fuck

Wilson nikdy nezapomínal na Housovy narozeniny. Nikdy. Pamatoval na ně a za každou cenu se snažil najít dárek, jímž by House buďto potěšil, byť by to nikdy nepřiznal, nebo alespoň pobavil. Ovšem od minulého roku se něco změnilo. Respektive jejich vztah doznal jisté úpravy pravidel poté, co se oba opili a rozdali si to na gauči v Housově bytě.

A tak se Wilson rozhodl pro jednou vynechat návštěvy knihkupectví, vinoték, obchodu s ptákovinami i sex shopu, a přemýšlel, jak by originálně mohl Grega překvapit…

\---------------------------------------------------------

Když se House vracel domů, byl už napnutý k prasknutí. Za den Wilsona viděl snad jednou, což bylo nesmírně podezřelé, vzhledem k tomu, že měl narozeniny a že nepoučitelný Wilson se mu vždy snažil vecpat nějaký stupidní dárek. Bylo mu jedno, co dostane, ale děsně se bavil tím, jaké cavyky s tím jeho mladší přítel dělal.

Hodil bundu na věšák a rozhlédl se. Věděl, že je Wilson uvnitř, ale v obývacím pokoji nebyl, nakouknul i do kuchyně, nakonec ale zamířil do ložnice. Už při otevírání dveří mu k uším dolehl zvuk, který Wilson vydával jedině, když…

Housovi se dech zadrhl v hrdle při pohledu, jenž se mu naskytl ve vlastní ložnici. Wilson seděl na posteli, na sobě neměl vůbec nic… opíral se o čelo postele, nohy roztažené, dlaní si pomalu hladil penis, už teď krásně tvrdý, žalud lesklý… pak House zaregistroval prst, jenž se objevil v oblasti perinea a mířil níž, obkroužil růžový vstup, snadno vniknul dovnitř.

Skrze Housovy pootevřené rty se vydral sten, během sledování Wilsonovy činnosti se jeho vlastní úd probudil k životu, zvětšoval se… Konečně Wilson přišel na dárek, který dokážu ocenit, pomyslel si House, zatímco si dlaní přejel přes vybouleninu v kalhotách, hůl odložil na stranu, dveře za ním zaklaply.

Téměř se mu podlomila kolena, když viděl, jak Wilson zvrací hlavu, jak nestydatě roztahuje nohy, aby mohl sám do sebe zasunout další prsty. Musel se opřít o stěnu, kromě ruky, jíž si přejížděl přes rozkrok, použil i druhou, nechal ji zmizet pod tričkem, kde prsty obkroužil bradavku.

"Sundej si triko," rozeznal mezi Wilsonovými steny. Mladší muž na něj nyní upíral své hnědé oči, vlasy měl rozcuchané… House jej nemohl neposlechnout, navíc věděl, jak moc Wilson na dráždění bradavek ujíždí. Odhodil rudý kus oděvu na zem a pokračoval, rozepnul si kalhoty a začal se laskat přes spodní prádlo, přestože to ve zvyku neměl, ale nějak nechtěl spěchat…

Zasykl, jak se štípnul do bradavky až moc, pak ji drtil v prstech, hrál si s ní, s dalším štípnutím mu sebou erekce škubla a znovu, když se Housovy oči soustředily na Wilsona, jenž se roztahoval už třemi prsty najednou.

"Nech toho ptáka, máš dvě bradavky, ne?" zavrčel Wilson, House se zachvěl, ten tón se mu líbil, byl z něj sakra nadržený, přesto ruku opravdu ze svých slabin stáhnul a okamžitě se silně štípnul i do druhé bradavky, jeho hlasité vzdychnutí rezonovalo místností. "Přidej, umíš to i líp…"

House souhlasně zasténal, drtil si ztvrdlé body jako o život, pak je chvíli jen něžně laskal špičkou prstu, aby je vzápětí znovu štípnul, jeho boky sebou škubaly, jak se snažil zvětšit tření mezi erekcí a tenkou látkou, nebylo to ale ani náhodou dostačující, frustrovaně zavrčel a dál se díval na Wilsona, jehož ruka na vlastní délce nezrychlovala, honil se mučivě pomalu, přírazy směrem k jeho prstům se však stávaly rychlejšími, zoufalejšími… Potřeboval naplnit něčím širším, delším…

House už to nevydržel, Wilson se před ním šukal prsty, zatímco on sám by ho nejraději ojel pěkně tvrdě. A vlastně proč ne?! Sundal si kalhoty a rovnou i spodní prádlo a vylezl za Wilsonem na postel, ten neprotestoval, spíše se po něm natáhnul a hladově jej políbil, Housův sten zmizel mezi jeho pootevřenými rty, jimiž následně vklouznul dovnitř horký jazyk.

Starší muž se přesunul mezi Wilsonovy nohy a bez okolků se zanořil do jeho těla. Nevěděl, jestli ten zvířecí zvuk vydal on nebo Wilson, ale bylo mu to jedno. Svaly se kolem jeho tvrdosti nádherně svíraly, vychutnával si ten pocit, být ve Wilsonovi až po kořen, než ten prevít využil citlivosti jeho bradavek a zlehka po nich přejel palci.

I jen ten takřka nevinný dotek přinutil House se svíjet, zatímco přirážel do toho kluzkého horka, Wilson pokračoval ve škádlení, doháněl svého přítele k šílenství. House se už vůbec nedržel zpět, bolest vystřelující z jeho uštípaných bradavek vystřelovala do celého těla, nejvíce ale přímo do podbřišku, nevěděl, jestli má před prsty uhýbat nebo jim vycházet vstříc, slast a bolest se mu slévala dohromady, a tak jen zoufale přirážel, sténal, třásl se…

Pak se mu téměř zatmělo před očima, když do Wilsonových útrob vystříknul první bílý pramen, neslyšel se, nic neviděl, cítil jen tu pohlcující rozkoš, mísící se se slastnou bolestí, jak se Wilsonovy prsty stále otíraly o jeho ztvrdlé body. S tím, jak pomalu přicházel znovu k sobě, v něm rostla potřeba Wilsonovi vyjádřit, jak moc si to užil, jak moc dobrým přítelem mu je…

Zaostřil na Wilsony hnědé oči, jež se na něj dívaly, a přestože by se nejraději uvelebil a okamžitě usnul, uchopil jeho erekci do dlaně, sedl si vedle něj a dopřál mu několik pořádných tahů, po kterých jeho chlouba prahla. Doposud jí Wilson věnoval jen minimální pozornost, byla zrudlá potřebou, a možná by si ještě svého přítele trochu potrápil, ale domníval se, že na to bude ještě času dost jindy.

S mírným úsměvem sledoval Jimmyho tvář, v níž se zrcadlila slast, jakou mladší muž zažíval během toho, co byla oblast bříška poctěna bílou tekutinou. House ji pak otřel papírovým ubrouskem, více udělá ranní sprcha… Vlezl si pod deku, přikryl s ní i Wilsona, jenž překvapeně pozvedl obočí.

"Konečně ses mi svým dárkem trefil do vkusu, zasloužíš si nějakou pochvalu," usmál se na půl huby, když se Wilsonovi rozzářily oči radostí. Oba se pak uvelebili ke spánku, ještě než ale House zamhouřil víčka, neodpustil si tradiční nespokojenost s výrobkem…

"Příště by ses mohl ještě zabalit."


End file.
